Golden Alteration
by VolcanicPizza
Summary: Mount Ebbot appears in a small town in northern Virginia. Having just moved from Britain, Undertale fan Jason jumps in hoping to meet all his favorite characters, only to find out that something's off. Sans is in the Ruins, the Ruins are brimming with mercenaries, and Asriel is the Royal Scientist apprentice? This'll take some explaining for sure... (No personality swaps)
1. I Flip Off A Helicopter

**A/N: Howdy, all! In case I was too vague with the summary, Golden Alteration is my interpretation of a combination of the Inverted Fate and Storyshift AUs. Before you click away, however, this is not just going to be a shallow retelling of either AU, nor shall any characters swap personalities. I'm going to do my best to be original with this and not just plagiarize what's come before, so don't misinterpret it as that. You don't need to be familiar with either AU to understand this one, since it'll be fairly different from both of them.**

 **Since using Frisk as the main character won't really work for what I'm envisioning, I'm going to use an OC instead. However, this isn't my first fanfic (it's actually somewhere in the twenties), and I promise you that I will do everything in my power short of satanic rituals to ensure that he is not a Gary-Stu. Additionally, Frisk will still appear in this story in some capacity.**

 **Finally, this story takes place in a universe where Undertale, the game, exists and was created by Toby Fox. However, don't take that to mean that it exists in our timeline.**

 **Apologies for the excessively long author's note.**

* * *

Thirty days.

Thirty days since it happened.

Twenty days since it began.

Eight days since they gave up.

Seven days since Dad managed to get a job transfer overseas.

Six days since we packed our meager belongings after getting rid of what didn't fit and got on a plane to travel across the Atlantic.

Five days since we landed in the United States outside of Richmond, drove north to our new house, and unpacked again.

And despite everything that had happened, I never wanted things to be any different.

Not even _the event._

I surprise myself with how cold I am sometimes.

It was day five of living in America, and I hadn't really done anything worthwhile with my time. Currently, I was browsing Tumblr and generally being a huge prick to everyone. Should I have been? No. But was I doing it anyway? Yes.

Only I could be this apathetic in a time like this.

My parents had suggested a few times that I go out, wander the neighborhood, try to make new friends before school started, but I ignored them and eventually they gave up. I've heard that Americans in this part of the country tend to be uncivilized and intolerant, so it's not like I'd want to befriend them anyway.

I accidentally clicked out of my browser, and made an indeterminate annoyed noise. My background, a fanart I'd made but never bothered to post anywhere of the eleven main characters of Undertale, seemed to glare back at me, judging me for my sins, and with a quiet snarl I swiped the lid of the laptop lid down. "Shut up," I told the silver plastic.

Shoving my door to the side and stomping down the stairs, I wondered, not for the first time, when I was going to do anything worthwhile with my life. Realistically, I probably could have written a novel or coded an original video game by now. Their quality might be debatable, but the point is that I could have, and yet what did I do? Boondoggle all day on the internet, that's what I bloody well did.

I'm a sad, sad little man, and I'm well aware of it.

If I even count as a man, which is debatable considering my height.

My parents were both sitting on the couch watching the telly, and they ignored me as I passed by. _They're really that invested in whatever they're watching?_ I thought with no small disgust, flinching slightly at the sound of canned laughter as I left the room. Say what you would about my parents' integrity on other matters, but they took their sitcoms very seriously.

I closed the back door quietly behind me and walked out into the yard. This was probably the first time I'd been outside since we arrived in America, and I found myself pleasantly surprised by the size of the garden. _Never could have got something this big back in Britain._

Past the chain-link fence, the Appalachians (or the Alleghenies, I couldn't remember which) loomed in the distance. I had been tempted to climb one of the mountains when we first arrived, just in case one of them was Mount Ebbot, but they were at least a thirty-minute walk away and I wasn't going to go that far considering what an unlikely dream that was.

 _But, damn. If I could climb Mount Ebbot, fall into it, meet all the monsters and bring them to the surface, all my problems would be solved._ I speculated wistfully.

And that's when the universe decided to prove me wrong.

As I walked closer to the fence for a better look at the mountains, a distant, low rumbling filled the air. I started to scream "Earthquake!" before I remembered that earthquakes were a thing that happened in California, not Virginia, at least according to American movies.

Then I saw it in the distance, and my eyes widened in disbelief.

In front of the rest of the mountains, a new one was rising, chipping away at the area around it as it lifted from the ground. And as it came to a halt, I distinctly recognized its silhouette as that of Mount Ebbot.

Normally, I would have questioned how that enormous mountain leapt up from the ground and whether I should probably stay away from it just in case it wasn't actually Mount Ebbot, but at the time the only thing I was thinking was _Hell yeah! I'm gonna hop down there and be friends with skeletons and have a goat mom!_ I even started to pull myself over the fence before the rational side of my mind took over.

And it said _Stop right there. You're not going down there without supplies, you little bugger._

 _But, rational side..._ whined the rest of my mind.

 _No buts. You go inside and you pack a bag to survive down there. Get your laptop, its charger, your phone and its charger, some food, and grab a knife or something just in case this is actually the Mount Ebbot of one of those fell AUs. Also, leave a note saying that you went out to explore the town to stop your parents calling the American police on you, and be bloody quick about it, you can't be the only one to have noticed this giant mountain just magically spring out of the earth. And while you're doing all that, consider that Mount Ebbot popped up while you were going into another bout of wishful thinking about Undertale, and try to come up with an answer as to why this happened that isn't "my life is actually just an edgy ten-year-old's self-insert fanfiction."_

 _Yes, rational side,_ muttered the rest of my mind, and it went off to sulk in the corner.

I dashed back up into my room and snatched up my backpack, upending it onto the floor. I ripped my laptop charger from the wall socket and stuffed it into the bag next to my phone charger and set my laptop more gently into the bag. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed a spare torch just in case. Since pencil lead would probably break on the fall, I grabbed a few ballpoint pens and a blank notebook which was supposed to have been for school and added those to the bag.

After a moment of deliberation, I pulled my world map off the wall and carefully rolled it up, placing it into its protective tube and setting that into my backpack. Maybe one of the monsters would be curious about what the surface looked like.

Finally, I found a piece of scratch paper and penned a quick note, which I left on the desk:

 _Went out to look around town finally, since being unproductive was getting boring. I should be back around 5._

 _\- Jason_

Zipping the backpack and swinging it onto my shoulder, I crept down the stairs, ensuring to stay quiet this time. Once I was past the telly, I allowed myself to be a little louder and opened the pantry door. Being paranoid shoppers, Mum and Dad had stocked up on food after we arrived, so they shouldn't notice any missing food. I moved quickly, snatching mainly granola and candy bars, adding a water bottle after a moment of consideration.

Finally, I went to the knife block and reached out, but my hand wavered hesitantly over the knives. _I shouldn't need these..._

Regardless, after a moment of internal debate, I snatched a knife and thrust it into the bottom of the front pocket on my backpack, an unpleasant feeling worming its way through my stomach.

* * *

As I had predicted prior, the mountains were about half an hour away. Ebbot, however, in its new position, jutted out from the side into the neighborhood and as a result was only three minutes away. Regardless, thanks to being relatively out of shape I was out of breath upon arrival.

"This better be worth it." I thought to myself as I started up the side of the mountain, the grass and moss of the newly birthed Ebbot falling away beneath my feet and receding into the distance.

The height of Mount Ebbot was deceiving, and as a result I was nearly to the top in under a minute. At the peak of the mountain, it sloped at a quite steep angle, with one part of the slope becoming Ebbot's peak and the other forming an irregular circle.

Wiping sweat from my brow, I couldn't help but laugh. At last! What I had dreamed of for so long was right before me!

"And so," I mumbled to myself as I stepped to the edge of the hole with no small trepidation, "without any further ado..."

And that's when my thought was interrupted by a loud, rhythmic sound above my head, and I tilted my head upwards to see a black helicopter circling above the mountain.

"A helicopter." I snarled. "A damn news helicopter. Why am I not bloody well surprised? These Americans are crazy."

Well, I might as well give it a show, considering that they'd probably noticed me by now. With a demented grin, I flipped off the helicopter before turning and stepping into the hole, which in hindsight was a very bad idea.


	2. The Skeletaker of the Ruins

Let me tell you firsthand: falling several thousand feet is not pleasant. Those five seconds of falling into the Underground were if anything the most terrifying moment in my life.

Not only was there the horror of falling without seeing the bottom, but there was also the sudden, sneaking thought: _What if the Underground isn't actually at the bottom of this hole? What if you just die?_

And let me tell you, it's not easy to make that thought shut up.

As it turned out, though, all my fears were unfounded, and I plummeted quietly to rest atop a collection of yellow flowers.

Panting rapidly and heart still going a thousand miles an hour, I lay atop the flowers, letting the panic fade and regaining my breath. _Damn, that was terrifying. But it'll all be worth it in the end._

A low rumbling erupted all around me, and everything shook around me. _The mountain's probably just settling._ I thought. _Considering that it just popped_ _up out of nowhere packed to the brim with monsters, it probably weighs a LOT, so... it's probably going to be doing that more than once._

 _Anyway! Let's make sure nothing's broken!_ I pulled my phone from my pocket and turned it on. Save for a small crack across the bottom of the screen, it was undamaged, though I had no signal or satellite connection, with the phone only listing one Wi-Fi connection labeled as, simply, "unknown."

I pulled my backpack off and set it atop the flowers, opening it and individually checking each item individually. The computer was undamaged, displaying the same lack of signal as my phone save that one unknown network. The flashlight was unharmed, as was everything else I'd crammed into my backpack.

The knife was intact as well.

Shuddering slightly and zipping everything up, I returned my phone to my pocket and my bag to my back. _Time to get moving. Flowey should be in the next room, and then I can call him "Asriel" and have a bit of a laugh at his expense..._

I peered preemptively into the next room, and almost laughed in joy at what I saw. A yellow flower with a face was sitting there quietly, almost as if it was waiting for me.

 _It worked! I'm actually in Mount Ebbot!_ I tried not to laugh triumphantly as I emerged from behind the column and stepped cautiously towards the flower, only to have my giggly euphoria abruptly cut off. This flower looked... droopy and pale, as though it hadn't been taken care of very well.

Something was off.

"Hello?" I called cautiously.

The flower looked up at me, and I realized for the first time just how unnerving it is to see a flower with a cartoonish face stare you right in the eye. The flower's face lay clearly in the uncanny valley.

It looked... almost apathetic. After a moment of awkward silence from both of us, it finally said, "Oh... you're back. I didn't think you'd be here... after last time. Don't think I've forgotten that, because I haven't. All I'll say is... you've got a lot of explaining to do..."

"I..." Whatever I'd been expecting, it definitely wasn't that. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't pretend you don't... Wait." Frowning, the flower dipped its head, and I could hear it vaguely muttering to itself for a moment before it looked back at me. "Sorry, I just... mistook you for someone else... is all."

"I guess... introductions are in order... or something. I'm Golden the Flower. I'm... a flower, I suppose." They twitched one of their tattered petals briefly. "Uh... I guess I can teach you how things work around here. You know. Since you're new and all."

Well, this was certainly very unexpected. Still, it would be nice to see what color my soul was, and it could at least help me prepare for dodging in real life. "Okay. Sure..."

"Okay." Golden nodded. "Hope you're ready. Because, uh, I'm... I'm not."

Everything flickered around me, and a dark red heart shape appeared immediately in front of my chest, bobbing gently. _I wish that Toby Fox had said for sure whether the red soul was determination or something else. I'm just going to have to struggle along without knowing, I guess._

Golden was saying something about LOVE, but I tuned them out. I knew all about that, and I certainly didn't intend to kill anyone, especially not when this world looked so interesting and different.

"-and sometimes, monsters will throw bullets at you." Golden was saying, and I immediately snapped back to reality. "Here, try dodging these, and you should be... golden. Heh..." They summoned a string of bullets behind them and threw them at me, and I instinctively ducked. Despite that, I could still feel one graze my hair.

"Okay... good job." A noise sounded behind Golden, and the flower whipped around to face towards the door behind us. "Oh... he's coming... well, you'll be in good hands with him. Take care, Jason. I'll be watching."

It was only when he'd already dipped into the ground and the footsteps were growing nearer when I realized I'd never told Golden my name.

A figure attired in a hooded cyan robe of some kind strode calmly through the door and came to a stop in front of me. "Well, wouldja look at that." he said. "Another human."

In hindsight, it was kind of dumb of me to just blurt out something so stupid, but nevertheless, I said the first thing that popped into my mind, which was "You're not Toriel."

The figure flipped his hood back off his head, revealing a skeleton with a permanent grin who was very obviously Sans. "Dunno who Toriel is, but I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He offered a hand to shake, and I hesitantly reached out and took it.

 _Pffrt._

"I'm too old for this," I said to nobody in particular.

Sans chuckled, but there was an undertone of melancholy in his laugh. "Join the club, kid. Join the club." Still chuckling, he turned and walked through the door into the next room, and with nothing else to do I followed him.

I'd been expecting the next room to look somewhat like the ordinary Ruins, though messier thanks to Sans living there, but what I saw instead was... well, different.

Sans had transformed the room into a sort of miniature testing facility. Golden flowers were lined carefully along tables on either side of the room, with some detailed notes scattered around- I didn't bother to read them. A few smashed test tubes looked like they'd been hastily swept into a corner. Sans had probably hoped nobody would notice them.

And there, glittering brightly at the foot of the stairs: a SAVE point.

Hesitantly I prodded it, but nothing happened. I tried to grab it, but it slipped through my hand like water. As it did, I could hear a voice in my head, and it said: _Something seems familiar about this place, but you can't quite place it._

I stared morosely at the glittering yellow star. _What's wrong with this place?_ I thought.

Almost immediately, the voice spoke again, this time with a more soothing tone. _Chin up, darling. You're doing just fine._

 _File saved._

As I looked up, I realized that Sans was standing at the top of the stairs. In the time it took me to save, Sans had donned a set of goggles and a gas mask, and was holding a second pair in his other hand. "Ya coming, kid?"

I nodded, taking the stairs up two steps at a time and stopping in front of the skeleton. He held out the spare goggles and mask in one bony hand. "Here, you should put these on. I've got a reactor leak of sorts in the next room, and though you could probably breathe the air in there mostly unharmed it ain't worth the risks."

"Okay, but why do you need them?" I asked, accepting the equipment. "You don't have any lungs."

Sans only grinned even wider. "Come on, kid, you should know better than to assume." Still grinning, he slapped a red button on the wall and disappeared into the next room, and with a slight shrug I followed him.

As soon as I passed through the door, a red barrier sprung up behind me, and it was fairly easy to see why: the room was clouded with a noxious-looking purple gas. Clearly, it shouldn't be released into the rest of the Ruins, if its appearance even vaguely resembled its toxicity.

"So... funny story..." Sans's voice was somewhat muffled by the mask, but I could still figure out what he was saying easily enough. "There's a defunct power network over here, rigged up to something called the CORE on the other side of the Underground. It gets boring living here, and the local monsters aren't much for conversation except for the occasional intern, so I got a friend to help me rig the network over here so I could pirate a bunch of TV shows to my soul's content. Then a pipe burst because I accidentally dropped a hot pocket in it, and... well, anyway, that's why the next few rooms are filled with gas. Just ignore it, I have for the past six months."

"But wait," I frowned, "why's the leak over here?"

All Sans returned as he walked ahead through the fog was "Never trust a mercenary, that's all I'll say."

The gas was thick, and Sans's silhouette quickly disappeared into the fog. Grumbling in mild annoyance, I fished my phone from my pocket and turned on the flashlight. The beam easily cut through the gas, illuminating the path ahead, and I followed it through a set of twisting doorways.

Emerging from the gas into a clear room, my first instinct was to look at Sans, who had already pulled off the mask and shoved the goggles up to his forehead. "You can take those off, the gas dissipated by now. Hang onto them, though, you might find them useful in the future."

Stuffing the mask into my backpack and leaving the goggles on my forehead, I looked ahead and was greeted by the sight of an overly long hallway.

"And thus we enter the overly long, redundant hallway." Sans proclaimed, stretching a hand out dramatically. "Whoever built the Ruins must've been drunk when they designed this bit."

"You were the one who designed the Ruins, weren't you?" I guessed.

"I was the one who built the Ruins." confirmed Sans, beginning the long trek down the hallway. With no real other option, I followed him.

As we continued to walk, Sans let out a slight coughing noise. "So, uh... you got a name, kid?"

"Jason."

"Alright, Jason, then riddle me this: why are you being so calm about this?"

"Huh?"

Sans gestured as he continued to speak. "I've seen seven humans fall into this place before you, and only one wasn't scared senseless at the sight of me. I walked in on the back end of you having a civilized conversation with a talking flower. You didn't even flinch when you saw me. Hell, you greeted me like an old friend. Judging by that backpack of yours, you didn't come here by accident, and someone who's suicidal wouldn't bother bringing a bunch of supplies. So why are you here?"

The easiest thing to do was to lie, and so I did. "I'm pretty desensitized. It'd take more than a depressed flower and grinning skeleton to scare me."

"That doesn't explain your backpack." Sans noted.

 _Damn. He's got me there._ "I... uh... I never go anywhere without a bunch of supplies..." I tried weakly.

Sans didn't seem to buy it. "Then explain the-"

And then he froze.

"What-?" I started to ask, but Sans interrupted me with a quick, "Quiet."

At the end of the hallway, a purple hat lay on the ground.

"I told you to get lost." Sans addressed the hat. "How many times must I tell you mercs- the Ruins is my zone, and quite frankly I don't give a damn what your boss wants. I am the one with complete jurisdiction over the area, and you need to leave."

The hat lay there, limp.

"Sans, why are you talking to a hat." I stated flatly, not even bothering to make it a question.

As if in response, the hat vibrated, and then with a noise like a whip cracking the bottom of the hat warped and an entire monster flew out from the inside with a loud cackle.

"Crud." Sans said, and that was all before my soul flickered in my chest, casting a garish red light over the surrounding area.

 _*Madjick popped out of its own hat!_

 _*Well, points for originality, I suppose._


	3. Insert Cliched Chapter Title Here

**A/N: I've finally figured out how Frisk will come into all this. I'm not spoiling where they are, but they're still here, and they won't just be a side character. Speculation is always welcome.**

* * *

 _Crap..._

Madjick bobbed in front of me in all their disputable glory, shining, etched orbs rotating quietly at either shoulder, the occasional mad cackle escaping them.

It had been a while since I'd last played Undertale, and my current panic wasn't helping matters. _How are you supposed to spare Madjick again?_ I seemed to recall something about glaring at those orbs it had floating next to it...

 _Give it a shot,_ encouraged the voice in my head. _What's the matter, got stage fright?_

I was beginning to guess who this voice in my head was, but the current subject was a bit more pressing. As such, I turned to the orb floating above Madjick's left shoulder and gave it a withering glare.

 _You glared at the Chaser Orb. That'll confuse it for long enough. Good work, darling._

The orb suddenly shot forward, splitting repeatedly until ten of them filled the area in front of me, and abruptly they all rushed forth. I was never the most athletic, and as such I only dodged the attack by tripping and falling on my face, letting the orbs rush over my head. With a slight grunt, I shoved myself back to my feet.

 _Form needs work, but you got the job done, which is what matters in the end._ I couldn't tell whether the voice which I was now reasonably confident was Mettaton was being snarky or not. _I'd advise you duck again. They're coming behind you now._

I obeyed, dropping to the ground a little more skillfully this time, and heard the rough _whoosh_ over me again.

"Alright, that's enough." Sans spoke behind me, and as I turned I could see that his eyelights had gone out. "You've had your fun, Madjick, now leave!"

"Tá an duine seo le feiceáil roimhe seo," responded the sorcerer, disappearing back into its own hat with a sound like a whip crack. The hat fell to the ground and disintegrated, leaving nothing behind.

"He seemed like a nice enough guy," I commented dryly. "Not much for conversation, though."

Sans laughed, but it sounded somewhat forced. "Let's keep going, eh, kid?" He seemed to have forgotten about interrogating me about why I was here, at least. As we left the room, he raised a bony hand to his chin and muttered something, but I couldn't hear what it was.

Moving on to the next room, I realized that it was very much like the room in original Undertale where you had a save point after that redundant, long hallway. The only difference, aside from the obvious color scheme, was that the leaf piles were replaced by tattered cyan bath mats, and Sans promptly walked up to the nearest one and flopped onto it, closing his bony eyelids. "I'm just gonna take a quick nap, kiddo. Wake me up if anything interesting happens."

 _What._

 _I'd question it, too,_ my narrator noted, _but given his nature, you really shouldn't be surprised._

I strode over to where the save point glittered brightly just next to where Sans was lying and again tried to slide my hand over the top. Again, my hand slipped through the phantasmagorial yellow star, and the voice spoke. _Knowing that Sans feels secure enough to sleep here makes you feel safe by default. You're filled with determination._

 _File saved._

Something, almost like a vine, tapped against my ankle, and I swung around to see a familiar droopy plant behind me.

"Golden?" I furrowed my brow. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh... well... I need to talk to you while he's still sleeping... there's some stuff I want to ask you... and I figured you might have some questions too..." the flower listed. "So... I thought... why not give it a try?"

I did, in fact, and so I crossed my legs and sat down next to the save point and Sans's sleeping form. "Okay. Let's talk."

"Well, uh, first..." The flower hesitated briefly. "What do you remem- I mean, what's the last thing you remember before falling onto those flowers?"

It took me only a brief second to recall. "As I was about to jump into the hole, I flipped off a news helicopter that was hovering above the mountain. That's the last thing I remember from the Surface."

Golden raised a cartoonish eyebrow. The voice was seemingly struck dumb by this. After a moment of silence, I tried a question of my own. "How do you know my name?"

"Huh?" Golden flinched slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Just before you left, you said something like 'Take care, Jason. I'll be watching.'" I recalled. "How do you know my name?"

"Huh? I didn't say 'Jason,' I said 'Dasan.'" Golden fidgeted slightly. "There, uh, there was a human who fell before you, named 'Dasan,' and you look like him, so it just slipped out. Sorry."

I didn't really believe that, but before I could dispute their claim they interrupted with, "So why did you come here? Why did you come prepared?"

I could have told the truth. In fact, looking ahead for the long term and considering that these monsters would be on the Surface soon if everything went right, it would have been the smartest thing to do back then. They were going to find out eventually, so why not tell them about the franchise the game they were in had created?

But I didn't. Instead, I looked Golden square in the eyes, and I said, "It's not every day you see a mountain just pop up out of the ground in front of you, so I decided to investigate."

Golden's eyes widened, and they let out a startled noise. " _What?_ It just appeared out of nowhere?"

In hindsight, that's where I should have told the flower that I was just joking and made up an excuse. But instead, I persisted. "Yeah, there was this weird rumbling and the mountain just sprouted out of the ground. I figured that if I investigated, then I might find something cool, but I wasn't about to come unprepared."

With a stalled snore and a brief shake of his head, Sans started to push himself up off the mat, and Golden quickly vanished back into the ground. "Ya alright, kid?"

"No." I deadpanned. "I got assaulted by thirty mercenaries and bled out on the ground while you were sleeping. You're talking to my ghost now." I raised my arms and wiggled my fingers, making spooky noises briefly before feeling childish and lowering my arms to my sides again.

"Well, sorry I couldn't help. Even if I'd been awake, I doubt I'd have been much help. I'm too much of a lazybones." Sans snorted, getting to his feet.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, struck by sudden inspiration. "You really deserve at least a few years in the pun-itentiary for that one."

The skeleton chuckled, unaware that I'd stolen the pun from an Undertale comic. "Good one. I can see we're gonna get along like a house on fire. Alright, let's keep moving. I don't think that-"

With a sudden vibration, a black box hanging from Sans's belt burst to life, pinging frantically, and with a sigh Sans retrieved it and held it in front of his face. "Ugh, what's-" His expression contorted, and his eyelights dilated. "Ah, hell's bells... Yeah, that could be a problem. Listen," he turned to me, speaking much more quickly, "I've gotta run back and fix... some stuff. You have a cell phone?"

"Yeah." I pulled mine from my pocket expectantly.

"Alright, give me your number and I'll call you once I'm done."

As I recited my phone number and Sans input it into a sleek, shiny flip phone, I couldn't help but wonder what needed to be fixed so badly. Before I could ask, however, Sans jabbed a finger at me. "I shouldn't be gone for long. Don't move from this spot, you hear me? These Ruins are crawling with mercenaries despite how many times I've threatened Furokahn about bringing them in here, so keep low and you'll be alright."

"That's... going to get a little boring..." I noted. I was also wondering who this Furokahn was, but that could wait for later.

Sans gritted his teeth, before a sudden burst of inspiration seemed to come over him and his expression brightened. "Hey, I know. I've got an intern of sorts that pops in now and then to get me to help her with science stuff- trying to impress her crush or something, from what I gather. I dunno if she'll be here today, but if she is I'll send her down here to make sure the mercenaries don't kill you. Furokahn might have a few screws loose, but he does respect her. Just stay here and wait for her, alright? I'll call you once I've fixed this up." He turned and sprinted off, clearly having more important things to do.

With a tired sigh, I returned to the save point, just in case. _Time to sit here and wait for this intern, I guess._

The voice clearly sensed that I wasn't in the mood for a lengthy description, and so merely stated, _You're filled with determination._

 _File saved._

* * *

 **A/N: I've got two questions for you lovely people, and I hope you take the time to answer them.**

 **1\. Should I continue this fanfiction onto the Surface (which I'm perfectly willing to do) or stop it at the True Pacifist ending?**

 **2\. If I take the time to make an OST for the fanfic and put URLs in, will you guys actually listen to it?**


End file.
